


Привидение и доктор Лектер

by SnakeCorps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: Три недели.Три недели Уилл изнемогал, извиваясь под ним. Три недели их грубейшим образом прерывали, оставляя Ганнибала в полном одиночестве, разочарованного и неудовлетворённого. Пора с этим что-то делать!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	Привидение и доктор Лектер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Ghost and Dr. Lecter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921305) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



Ганнибал изо всех сил старался не кончить в штаны. И, судя по звукам, которые издавал Уилл, когда его впечатали в итальянский шёлковый диван, ему потребовалось бы совсем немного, чтобы дойти до грани. В неистовстве Ганнибал вцепился в ремень Уилла — прошло уже так много времени, и они оба отчаянно в этом нуждались.

Краем глаза Ганнибал заметил движение. Он сдвинулся, пытаясь заблокировать Уиллу обзор.

Уилл напрягся. Не от возбуждения, нет. Ганнибал вздохнул: он знал, что за этим последует. Его драгоценный маленький мангуст застыл, каждая клеточка его тела была чудовищно напряжена. Руки Уилла переместились на плечи Ганнибала, отталкивая его.

— Прости, я… — широко распахнутые глаза Уилла лучились беспокойством. — Не сегодня, ладно? Я пойду спать.

Ганнибал отпрянул, позволив ему сползти с дивана. Даже с эрекцией Уилл умудрился добраться до двери за считанные секунды, притормозив лишь для того, чтобы прихватить из бара бутылку виски.

— Уилл, нам нужно поговорить, — произнёс Ганнибал в пустой дверной проём.

— О, мы поговорим. Позже. Спокойной ночи, — судя по приглушённому голосу, Уилл уже успел подняться по лестнице — впечатляюще, учитывая его физическое состояние. Ганнибал не мог его винить, но как же он устал от этих бесконечных ночных фиаско.

Три недели.

Три недели Уилл изнемогал, извиваясь под ним. Три недели их грубейшим образом прерывали, оставляя Ганнибала в полном одиночестве, разочарованного и неудовлетворённого. Пора с этим что-то делать!

— Мисс Кац? Я знаю, что вы здесь.

Ничего.

— Мисс Кац, думаю, мы должны поговорить.

— У тебя всё ещё стоит? Потому что я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать, если мне придётся смотреть на твой стояк.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Ганнибал расправил помятый жилет и брюки, дабы выглядеть более презентабельно.

— Полагаю, теперь я готов принять вашу компанию.

Беверли появилась в мгновение ока, с недовольной миной представ перед Ганнибалом в своей привычной кожаной куртке. Пришлось признать, что для покойницы, выглядела она очень даже неплохо.

— Пожалуйста, присядьте, — он указал на диван.

— Знаю, что фактически тела у меня больше нет, но я бы воздержалась садиться на мокрое, уж спасибо.

Ганнибал прикусил губу. Он всегда ценил её прямоту, но необязательно же быть настолько грубой.

— Тогда, где бы вам ни было удобно.

— Мне было удобно в моём теле, Доктор Мудила.

Ганнибал уже не сомневался, что это будет долгая ночь.

— Никто не просил вас вламываться в мой дом, мисс Кац.

— О, ты прав! Мои глубочайшие извинения, — фыркнула Беверли. — Мне так жаль, что мои попытки остановить серийного убийцу доставили тебе столько неудобств!

— Мне пришлось перестилать пол в столовой.

— Господи, как бы я хотела, чтоб хоть одна из тех пуль угодила тебе промеж глаз…

— Вы далеко не первая, кто об этом сожалеет, — признался Ганнибал.

Он изящно встал и подошёл к бару. Уилл скрылся с виски, оставив Ганнибалу бренди и джин, и каким-то образом именно бренди казался правильным выбором для разговора по душам с призраком. Ганнибал наполнил сниффер и машинально предложил гостье, та лишь недоверчиво подняла бровь и жестами намекнула на полупрозрачность собственного тела. Что ж, значит напитки для одного.

— Почему вы здесь, мисс Кац?

— На клавесин, что ты купил в антикварном, наложено древнее проклятье.

Брови Ганнибала поползли вверх, но он явно не был впечатлён подобным ответом.

— Да откуда ж мне, чёрт тебя дери, знать? Вот я — последний экспонат в галерее мудацких искусств Ганнибала Лектера, а вот — хоба — я стою посреди твоего кабинета аккурат в тот момент, когда ты запихиваешь член моего лучшего друга себе в рот.

— Да… я припоминаю.

Когда Беверли впервые возникла перед ними, Уилл подскочил с перепугу, заехав Ганнибалу коленом в челюсть. Удивительным было то, что Ганнибал отстранился, чтоб подразнить свою любовь, буквально за секунду до этого, поскольку от удара зубы Ганнибала клацнули друг о друга со страшной силой. Уилл немедленно извинился и рванул вверх по ступеням, даже не удосужившись натянуть штаны и попутно запутавшись в них.

— Для меня это тоже был не очень-то захватывающий опыт! Я подумала, ты сожрать его собираешься! Ну, знаешь… не в сексуальном плане.

— Да неужели! — Ганнибал потягивал бренди быстрее, чем ожидал. Он вернулся к дивану, и в качестве эксперимента провёл рукой там, где находилось призрачное тело Беверли. Пальцы доктора начало раздражающее покалывать, будто рука затекла.

— Не делай так! — рявкнула Беверли, моментально испарившись, только для того, чтобы через секунду вновь появиться возле стоявших в нескольких футах стеллажей с книгами. — Хватит с меня уже того, что каждую ночь мне приходится смотреть, как ты насилуешь моего лучшего друга!

— И всё же вы возвращаетесь подержать свечку. Из ночи в ночь.

— Я здесь всё время, приятель, — Беверли спихнула с полки книгу, и та с глухим звуком приземлилась на пол. — Ты что думаешь, всякий раз, когда я не вынуждена наблюдать, как вы надрачиваете друг дружке, как парочка подростков, я возвращаюсь на облачко поиграть на арфе?

— Если вы… постоянно у нас в гостях, почему же сообщаете о своём присутствии лишь, когда мы с Уиллом предаёмся страсти? — Ганнибал закинул ногу на ногу, стараясь не вспоминать о хриплых стонах Уилла.

— Я решила, что вам в жизни больше никогда не обломится, доктор Лектер, — ухмыльнулась Беверли. — Я бы, конечно, предпочла нашинковать тебя, как ты проделал это со мной, но, боюсь, теперь мои навыки мелкой моторики оставляют желать лучшего. И пока я не пойму, как мне в таком состоянии управляться с ленточной пилой, придётся довольствоваться твоим спермотоксикозом.

— Поистине коварная месть, — оценил Ганнибал, — но я вижу существенный недостаток.

— Какой? Что ты потом дрочишь в душе до посинения? — отразившееся на лице Ганнибала отвращение при одной лишь мысли о Беверли, стоящей за его спиной во время ежедневных омовений, заставило энергетическую сущность победоносно улыбнуться.

— Нет. Я лишь хотел отметить, что, несмотря на то, что ваши действия действительно меня огорчают, это не я напиваюсь до беспамятства и засыпаю в слезах.

Беверли замерла, глаза её погрустнели. Затем она выпрямилась с вызовом.

— Боишься, я отважу его от тебя?

— Напротив. Боюсь, вы сведёте его в могилу, если он продолжит так пить.

— В конце концов, он тебя бросит.

— Мисс Кац, он знает, что я сделал с вами, с Эбигейл, и что я запланировал для Аланы. Если вы так пристально за нами наблюдали, вы должны знать, что покинуть меня он может лишь одним-единственным способом.

Ганнибал прикончил свой сниффер и аккуратно водрузил его на мраморную подставку.

— Выходит, ради благополучия Уилла я должна позволить вам двоим трахаться?

— Я лишь обращаю внимание на то, что ваш гнев неуместен. Я допускаю, что нанесение как психического, так и физического вреда здоровью Уилла послужит для меня отличным наказанием, но я очень обеспокоен, как именно всё это влияет на него, — Ганнибал наклонился вперёд. — Сомневаюсь, что вы бы хотели отомстить мне такой ценой.

— Ты в курсе, что ты грёбаный ублюдок?

— Мне говорили.

***

Следующие несколько недель Уилл провёл головокружительно. Беверли перестала являться ему в видениях, и Ганнибал заверил его, что от него совершенно не пахнет энцефалитом. С исчезновением галлюцинаций возобновилась и его сексуальная жизнь с Ганнибалом. Удивительно, что мог вытворять рот Ганнибала для поднятия морального духа, когда не вгрызался людям в глотки.

Жизнь наладилась настолько, что Уилл даже не задумывался о череде неудач, с некоторых пор преследовавших Ганнибала. Все его блюда либо сгорали, либо недоваривались. Раскрытые книги небрежно валялись на полу библиотеки корешками вверх. Нетронутая одежда вечно падала со своих вешалок, и найти её можно было только сваленной в грязную кучу на дне шкафа. А ещё Ганнибал перебил по меньшей мере половину своего хрусталя, который он так тщательно собирал. Уилл объяснял все эти неудачи влюблённостью, хоть лицо Ганнибала в последнее время и выглядело устало-помятым, а один его глаз начал слегка подёргиваться.

Надеясь застать свою любовь до того, как очередной обед будет испорчен, Уилл вошёл в кухню. Стоя спиной к дверям, Ганнибал был очень занят, пытаясь затушить охватившее сковороду пламя. И, судя по тому, как при этом напряглось всё его тело, огонь отнюдь не был результатом фламбирования. Каннибал что-то бормотал по-литовски. Кажется, о кошках, как подумал Уилл. Он открыл было рот, чтоб поприветствовать его, но остановился, увидев, как один из хрустальных бокалов Ганнибала самостоятельно пересёк барную стойку и благополучно сорвался вниз.

Звук бьющегося стекла отвлёк Ганнибала от пылающей сковороды.

— Беверли, ваша детская выходка не сработает.

Уилл готов был поклясться, что услышал хихиканье, прежде чем бутылка вина скатилась со стойки и познакомилась с полом. Ганнибал уклонился от шипящих брызг, сбивая всё ещё пожирающий сковороду огонь прихваткой. Пламя не перекинулось на руку лишь благодаря его кошачьим рефлексам. Когда он швырнул горящую рукавицу в раковину, детектор дыма забился в тревоге.

— Ганнибал? — Уилл сделал всё возможное, чтоб его голос оставался спокойным. — Что за хуйня тут творится?

Кухня наполнилась женским смехом.


End file.
